This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Regarding AIDS[unreadable] To provide all necessary services and assistance to support the Center's infrastructure and independently funded [unreadable] research projects of WNPRC principal investigators.[unreadable] [unreadable] Operational Services, directed by S. Knable, is the WNPRC's business office and serves as the central point for the [unreadable] following administrative [unreadable] functions: Human Resources, Payroll and Benefits, Grants Management, Financial Services, Facilities, and General Shop. [unreadable] All personnel in Operational Services appreciate and promote a customer service approach in carrying out the day-to-day [unreadable] administrative functions. In addition, Operational Services staff work to assure compliance with all administrative and [unreadable] regulatory requirements of the university, State of Wisconsin and federal cognizant agencies.[unreadable] [unreadable] Over the last 12 months, Operational Services has accomplished the following:[unreadable] [unreadable] Human Resources (S. Baculik)[unreadable] [unreadable] The HR Office made a great deal of progress in FY2006-2007. In conjunction with an important initiative by our host [unreadable] institution, we engaged in a formal program to ensure equity and to increase our workforce diversity. Our program has [unreadable] six elements: establishment of an in-house committee to develop a mission statement and the guide the [unreadable] implementation of the program; seminars and training classes (e.g. a Spanish in the Workplace series); efforts to attract [unreadable] and retain employees from the growing Hispanic workforce locally; networking with other departments and programs on [unreadable] campus; advertising opportunities for employment in targeted media outlets; and analysis of applicant database and [unreadable] identification of successful strategies. The university and the community have praised our equity and diversity program.[unreadable] [unreadable] We reorganized and enhanced our employee orientation program for new employees: The program is now a full-day [unreadable] event that incorporates more information, policies, meeting of key staff, tours, and time for questions than ever before. [unreadable] We are enhancing our website to add an internal link for staff in addition to the public information we provide for [unreadable] prospective employees and students. Finally, travel coordination for Primate Center staff recently transferred from [unreadable] Purchasing to the HR Office. [unreadable] [unreadable] Payroll and Benefits (S. Alt)[unreadable] [unreadable] Payroll and Benefits worked hard over the past year to keep staff up to date on State of Wisconsin announcements, [unreadable] changes and resources regarding payroll, holidays, reimbursement plans for daycare and medical expenses, retirement [unreadable] benefits and planning, health, dental and life insurance, income continuation, long-term care, and myriad of other [unreadable] benefits.[unreadable] [unreadable] Grants Management (E. Lewandowski, K. Faren)[unreadable] [unreadable] Grants Management continues to assist PIs with grants resources and assistance. A Grants Management link was just [unreadable] added to the Primate Center website.[unreadable] [unreadable] Financial Services (B. Gay-Seehawer, D. Pennekamp)[unreadable] [unreadable] The Purchasing Unit further streamlined its cataloging, ordering and purchase tracking functions during this reporting [unreadable] period.[unreadable] [unreadable] During the last period, the Accounting Unit worked with WNPRC IT Department to establish a web based chargeback [unreadable] system. This system improved efficiency by reducing staff processing time in down loading chargeback's from WNPRC [unreadable] Animal Services Area.[unreadable] [unreadable] Facilities (K. Boehm)[unreadable] [unreadable] We are working within our Master Plan to redevelop our facilities on campus. Our target is to double our animal holding [unreadable] capacity to accommodate the increasing research demand for our resources. Construction is well underway on the [unreadable] Interdisciplinary Research Complex adjacent to UW Hospital and Clinics, in which we will have space for approximately [unreadable] 350 macaques. Our project there has been funded by a C06 grant from NCRR. Occupancy is expected to occur in 2008 [unreadable] or early 2009. We will continue to compete for the G20 Facility Improvement grants in an effort to maintain and [unreadable] upgrade our facilities. We have also obtained approval from the UW-Madison and the State of Wisconsin to construct a [unreadable] new wing adjacent to our present facilities on Capitol Court and are seeking funding for this project.[unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Due to budget constraints and to realize major costs savings, the facilities staff was instrumental in negotiating an [unreadable] early termination of our lease at UW Research Park. Through efficient coordination and the outstanding cooperation of [unreadable] those affected, we consolidated the administrative staff back into to the campus Primate Center location.[unreadable] [unreadable] 2) The Facilities Unit is responsible for Primate Center construction projects. The unit staff worked to gain NIH approved [unreadable] drawings and specifications for our CO6 construction grant. This CO6 construction grant will provide 350-primate space [unreadable] at the Integrated Research Center (IRC) on UW-Madison campus. In addition, construction has commenced on the IRC [unreadable] project and Facilities continues to work with the suppliers and contractors. Occupation is project to be in late 2008.[unreadable] [unreadable] 3) During the project period, this unit completed and finalized the Primate Center's Emergency Response Plan.[unreadable] [unreadable] General Shop (B. Pape)[unreadable] [unreadable] During the last project period the Shop has completed the following activities:[unreadable] [unreadable] Parkinson's Research (Supporting Dr. Marina Emborg)[unreadable] [unreadable] The Shop built three MRI Stereotaxic Instruments equipped with specialized hollow tipped ear bars, calibrated frame bars [unreadable] and adjustable brass/delrin tooth and eye bars.[unreadable] [unreadable] Animal Services - WNPRC[unreadable] [unreadable] In terms of ongoing Primate Housing maintenance, the Shop completely disassembled and removed stationary non [unreadable] human primate housing in three rooms and six pens allowing Physical Plant trades people to perform required repairs to [unreadable] these areas. Made repairs and modifications to housing units and reinstalled.[unreadable] [unreadable] Aging Research (Supporting Dr. Richard Weindruch)[unreadable] [unreadable] The Shop designed and built four testing cages and two isolation chambers used to study Cognitive Decline Behavioral [unreadable] Testing in Aging Monkeys. The chambers are equipped with a monitor screen, reward dispenser and white noise source.[unreadable] [unreadable] Capital Equipment Purchases[unreadable] [unreadable] The following capital equipment purchase was completed during the last project period:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Upgrade kit, 3730 50cm Array, $125,000[unreadable] 2) BD LSRII #338301, $39,600[unreadable] 3) Biosafe L-80XP Ultracentrifuge System, $63,050[unreadable] 4) AS2800 TRI-CARB 2800TR Liquid Scintillation Analyzer, $22,652[unreadable] 5) AutoMACS PRO Separator, $37,400[unreadable] 6) Mirco Plate Washer, $7,590[unreadable] 7) Computer Equipment, $19,246 [unreadable] [unreadable] Publications note: Operational Services support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full [unreadable] on WNPRC resources.